


A welcome distraction

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>g!p Quinn is bored out of her mind during a meeting, until Rachel sends her a photo where she is wearing nothing but a silky robe. Quinn promises to fuck her while Rachel wears the robe, which she does when she arrives home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A welcome distraction

For the most part of the past thirty minutes, Quinn had lost count of how many times she rolled her eyes and the times that her co-worker had been fumbling through his presentation. She’d kept track at first by writing sticks and crossing them off when the number got to give, but she got tired of that too. Her notebook, which should have contained notes, was empty except for the stick count that she had given up on.

It was most definitely not the first time that she found herself wishing that she should have skipped the meeting and gone back home. But she knew that one of the ways in getting a promotion was attending these meetings without fail. Even if the presenters were, unfortunately, lacking in the confidence department.

Just block them off and endure, she would tell herself nearly every single time that she entered the conference room.

It seemed like rolling her eyes was already an involuntary reaction when it came to listening to these kinds of employees. Patience wasn’t exactly one of her stronger suites, but she was slowly improving herself. Blowing up wouldn’t do her any good, and it would be sure to land her a demotion instead of a step higher up the corporate ladder.

She was close to nodding off when she felt her phone buzz inside her bag. Arching an eyebrow, she took it out and grinned when she saw that it was a photo message from her wife. Glancing left and right to make sure that no one was looking at her, she opened the message and nearly groaned at what greeted her.

It was Rachel. In a silky jade green robe that was untied, wearing nothing else underneath it, her the swells of her breasts and her flat tummy peeking out. Throat drying, Quinn felt her cock stir in her slacks, sweeping her gaze down the photo in hopes that she’ll find something else _down there_.

Her face fell in disappointment when she realized that the picture was cut off at Rachel’s hips.

Again, her phone buzzed and it was a follow-up text from Rachel.

_I can’t wait until you get home, baby. ;) –Rachel_

Now Quinn found herself regretting attending the meeting even more. Her thumbs were quick as she typed out her response, the image of Rachel in that new robe still fresh in her mind.

_I’m going to fuck you in that robe, baby. I’m going hard right now. –Q_

Quinn sent the text to Rachel and looked down between her legs, where a bulge had already formed. Well, at least she finally had something to get her mind off the ridiculous presentation in front of her.

No more than a minute after sending her reply, Quinn received her wife’s answer.

_Take a picture, Quinn. I want to see. –Rachel_

Biting her lip, Quinn glanced at her surroundings and saw that everyone else was distracted, paying no mind to her. She turned off the sounds of her phone and opened the camera, pointing the lens at her crotch. After snapping the photo, she immediately sent it to Rachel.

_Oh, wow! I want to sext you, but you’re in the middle of a meeting. :( You’ll just have to make good on that promise to fuck me when you get home. –Rachel_

Quinn managed to hold in her whimper as she read through Rachel’s text. The things that her sexy wife did to her.

_You know I will. I love you, baby! –Quinn_

_I love you too, baby! See you later! :* ;) –Rachel_

Taking a deep breath, Quinn put her phone back inside her purse and ignored the insistent throbbing in her slacks. But with any luck, her erection just might deflate if this employee kept stumbling over his words like that.

* * *

 

Just when Quinn thought the meeting would never end, it did. The anticipation of getting home and Rachel greeting her in that flimsy robe when she did had been killing her, and her relief was evident through her facial expression when they were dismissed.

She was the first one out of the conference room and was quick in leaving the building; even quicker in hailing a cab. Her prayers were answered when she wished that the traffic wouldn’t be heavy on her way home, and she nearly tripped over her feet as she got out of the taxi and hurriedly made her way to their apartment.

Sure enough, Rachel was still in her robe when Quinn arrived. But it was tied around her waist, which disappointed her a little. Quinn backed against the door as Rachel sauntered up to her with slow, seductive steps, her hips swaying and her visibly hardened nipples straining against the thin material.

“How was the meeting, baby?” Rachel smiled as she wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck, her breath smelling of mint.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Quinn mumbled, entranced by Rachel’s desire-filled brown orbs.

“Someone did terribly again, huh?” Rachel said knowingly. Quinn grumbled and nodded, and Rachel hummed and scratched the nape of her neck, which made her relax. “Poor baby…”

“Yep. But enough about poor me… Why don’t you give attention to poor little me down there?” Quinn husked, sliding her hands down to Rachel’s waist to undo her robe.

Rachel rolled her eyes, tilting her head to peck Quinn’s cheek. “What’s so little about ‘little’ you? It’s definitely _big_ to me.”

“Now you’re just stroking my ego,” Quinn smirked, pulling Rachel’s body close so that it was pressing against her.

“But it’s true, my darling,” Rachel purred, her hand inching down to cup the bulge in Quinn’s slacks. “Mmm, definitely _big Quinn_.”

Quinn laughed throatily as Rachel sank down on her knees and made quick work of unzipping her pants. Rachel pulled it down along with her boxers, freeing her hard-on from its confines. With a wink, Rachel held Quinn’s testicles in her palms and kissed along her length, making the blonde moan gutturally.

Tangling her fingers in Rachel’s curly chestnut tresses, Quinn licked her lips and watched the lustful sight beneath her. Rachel, working her pretty mouth up and down her cock, hands gently kneading her balls. Her mouth was most definitely a close second to her pussy in terms of where Quinn wanted to stick her dick in.

Wide brown eyes looked back up at her, deep and dark and wanton.

“So you were this hard after I sent you the picture?” Rachel grinned, taking in the head of Quinn’s erection between her pouty lips.

“Mmhmm. You know the things you do to me,” Quinn groaned, massaging Rachel’s scalp as she suckled on the head of her prick. “I wish you also sent me one of your breasts or your pussy.”

Giggling lightly, Rachel traced the veins in Quinn’s shaft using her index finger. “You know I don’t send you those kinds of photos because I don’t like the possibility of other people seeing them.”

“You’re right… It’s much better when I see them up close and personal, anyway,” Quinn chuckled, her gaze on Rachel’s lips that glided over her pulsing member.

“Exactly. Now, shush and let me suck your cock,” Rachel demanded, and Quinn groaned and watched as she took in the whole of her twitching meat without batting an eye.

Swirling her tongue from the base to the tip, Rachel laved her saliva all over the length of Quinn’s prick, making it shiny and wet. And then she licked a long, hot stripe, up and down and over its thickness. Mouth hanging open, Quinn’s hips jolted as she felt Rachel’s warm tongue expertly servicing her cock.

Fondling her balls, Rachel slurped and suckled on them, her hand gripping Quinn’s shaft by the base. Rachel took Quinn’s sacs in her mouth and gave a harsh suck that made her weak in the knees. Nuzzling the balls with her nose, Rachel smiled and went back to massaging them while she pressed an open-mouthed kiss on the weeping tip of Quinn’s dick.

The hot sensation of Rachel’s breath on her pulsing member made Quinn moan, her hands subconsciously pushing Rachel’s head to take in more of her length. Giving Quinn’s balls a firm squeeze, Rachel took in the rest of her cock inside her slick mouth without batting an eye. Gasping sharply, Quinn bucked her hips, grinding slowly.

Rachel moaned as she deep throated Quinn, her nose hitting the blonde’s lower stomach. The slickness of Rachel’s mouth on her erection caused Quinn to gasp and mewl, thrusting her hips forward in encouragement.

“Oh, _fuck_. You’re so good at sucking cock, baby,” Quinn grunted, guiding Rachel’s head up and down her saliva-slicked prick.

Rachel’s eyes lit up in delight, and she bobbed her head up and down, moaning and mewling around Quinn’s thick meat. The slick sounds made Quinn’s toes curl, her shaft throbbing as she focused on the mind-numbing sensations of Rachel’s lips wrapped around her dick.

“Mmm, yeah! Keep blowing me, Rach. Such a pretty mouth stuffed with my cock,” Quinn growled, pushing her hips forward, her balls slapping against Rachel’s chin.

When Rachel sank her mouth down on Quinn’s shaft, Quinn would thrust her hips, setting a rhythm between them. She kept a hot eye on the way her dick slid and out of Rachel’s lips, her hips stuttering as she listened to the slurping sounds that the brunette made.

“G-gonna cum!” Quinn groaned, keeping Rachel’s head firmly in place with her hands as her balls tightened, shooting her semen deep inside Rachel’s throat.

Whimpering softly, Rachel swallowed around Quinn’s shaft, drinking all of her cum. Quinn sighed, her head thumping against the door as she stroked Rachel’s hair. Rachel removed her lips from Quinn’s prick with a loud popping sound, then stood back up.

“Thanks, baby,” Quinn smiled dazedly, cupping Rachel’s chin to press their lips together. She moaned at the taste of her own cum on Rachel’s tongue, and she crushed their bodies together. Rachel made a move to take off her robe, but Quinn grabbed her hands to stop her.

Quinn arched an eyebrow. “I told you that I’ll fuck you while you’re wearing that, remember?”

“Oh, right,” Rachel blinked as Quinn let go of her hands. “I had such a good time blowing you that I forgot,” she added with a soft laugh.

Quinn laughed and shook her head, leaning in to kiss Rachel’s neck.

“Bedroom?” Quinn rasped, and Rachel nodded eagerly.

Smiling warmly, Quinn lifted Rachel off the ground and wrapped her legs around her waist, kissing and sucking on her wife’s neck as she carefully maneuvered towards their bedroom. Once there, Quinn lay Rachel on their bed and kissed her passionately, hands roaming her smooth skin. Shuddering underneath Quinn, Rachel moaned into her mouth and guided her hands to her breasts.

Rutting her hard-on against Rachel’s thighs, Quinn grasped Rachel’s tits and pinched and rolled her hardened nipples. A keening sound fell from Rachel’s lips, and she arched her body and gripped Quinn’s shoulders as her breasts were attacked with small love bites.

“Quinn, please,” Rachel breathed out, her eyes wide and pleading. “I need you to make my pussy feel good with your cock…”

Quinn nodded and opened Rachel’s robes, exposing her bare and sopping sex. She roamed her eyes all over Rachel’s body, her shaft twitching at the sexy sight spread out below her. Rachel, about to be fucked while she wore nothing but the thin, silky material.

Grasping her shaft by the base, she rubbed its length between Rachel’s slick pussy lips, coating it in warm wetness.

“How do you want me, Rach? Slow or rough?” Quinn asked as she continued smearing her member with Rachel’s cum.

Rachel ran a hand through Quinn’s hair and smirked. “You said you’d fuck me, right? Then pound your cock in me. Make the bed rock, baby.”

At this Quinn growled and _rammed_ her hips forward, tearing a delighted scream from Rachel. Rachel’s snatch felt hot and tight around her girth, stretching wide to accommodate her. Moaning in bliss, Rachel clawed at Quinn’s back and rolled her hips, clenching her walls to imprison Quinn’s shaft in its velvety confines.

Rachel’s robe was slipping off of her shoulders as they thrust against each other, but Quinn didn’t bother fixing it.

Quinn’s eyes rolled back as she enjoyed the sensation of Rachel’s soaked walls grasping greedily at her pounding cock, sucking her in and fluttering deliciously around her. They humped each other wildly, their pleasure-induced sounds bouncing off the walls of their bedroom. Rachel was whining and thrashing underneath her, mouth hanging wide open to let out her sex noises.  

“You’re so hot around me, baby! _Ungh!_ That’s it, squeeze my dick,” Quinn growled, driving her prick harder and faster inside the soaked hole below her.

“ _Oh my god!_ Ah! _Oh!_ ” Rachel sobbed, clutching onto Quinn’s back for dear life as she was jackhammered against the mattress. “Your cock is making my pussy feel so good!”

The bed rocked back and forth along with their wild fucking, with Rachel screaming Quinn’s name as she was pushed back from the force of her pounding.

Unable to hold back any longer, Quinn groaned as she exploded inside Rachel’s sopping snatch, dumping her semen in it. Shuddering violently, Quinn moaned languidly as her cock continued unloading inside Rachel’s wet heat, painting its walls with white.

Mumbling incoherently, Quinn nuzzled Rachel’s neck as she remained sheathed inside her sperm-filled pussy. Rachel, meanwhile, purred lazily and roamed the expanse of Quinn’s back with her soft hands.

“You know, if I weren’t on the pill, I’m sure that you’ll get me pregnant with the amount of cum you pump in my pussy,” Rachel shook her head, a fond smile playing at her lips.

Quinn laughed quietly in agreement, pulling away to look at the dreamy expression on Rachel’s face. Rachel sighed and took off her robe, then flung it across the room.

“Do you want to practice making a baby?” Quinn smiled, her dick twitching inside Rachel’s heat.

Rachel giggled, wrapping her arms around Quinn’s neck. “Yes, please.”


End file.
